<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中露/中苏】紫黛色的漂亮眼睛（上） by Comrade_Klee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059196">【中露/中苏】紫黛色的漂亮眼睛（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee'>Comrade_Klee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>China * Russia; China * USSR<br/>苏露异体，ABO设（但我懒得想信息素）<br/>中苏是婚姻关系，中出轨露<br/>R向，涉及一点Mpreg</p><p>角色想法不代表个人想法！再三申明：出轨是不好的行为！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中露/中苏】紫黛色的漂亮眼睛（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实只是想搞两只小熊而已。<br/>他们都是我的翅膀.jpg</p><p>本章大头为中苏，下章再搞中露</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀决定踏入这家坐落于小街一角的不起眼夜店后，第一眼望见的是鱼儿从抽汪汪的水里飞跃出来。他将信将疑地跟随喋喋不休胡诌的阿尔弗雷德绕过圆柱状的鱼缸，便被挂在天顶的霓虹灯晃了个正着。王耀蹙着眉头眯眼，像个乡下人般抬起手臂过问：“阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯。我再问你一遍：你带我来这里是为了什么？”</p><p>“没什么啊。”阿尔弗雷德叉起腰挑了挑眉。一位面容清秀的服务员像是和他顶熟悉的，一见他便凑了上来。那是一个二十上下的男孩，粗厚的眉毛使他的脸稍显老态，可窄窄的肩膀和细长的脖子又似发育未完全的模样。阿尔弗雷德驾轻就熟地搂住他的肩膀，又唤他沏一壶茉莉香茶，要了两个瓷杯子。他张罗着王耀挤过人群，走入一华贵到略显俗气的包厢：“只是带你来享受享受曾经的乐趣。”</p><p>王耀这下是反射弧再长也不得不明白了。他下意识捋了捋头发——大约是刚洗了头发还没干，原本鬈曲的发梢直直地披了下来，更显得眉眼浓秀，如古风剧里赤金色的漂亮戏子——但王耀的身份可比戏子高出不少，虽穿着一眼望去倒是朴素，可在行家眼里都是上好的品牌料子。阿尔弗雷德仍在自顾自地扯其他有的没的。王耀难得静静听完阿尔弗雷德轻佻的话语后才噗嗤一笑，黑漆漆的眼珠子滴溜溜地赚了一圈。还没争出一句话含蓄地反驳，那位服务员便端着茶水推门进来。</p><p>“喏。Hero特意给你挑的。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德将一杯茉莉花茶推到他掌心，向那名服务员挥了挥手。那人也不含糊，摁了下锁骨处的项圈后便拥到阿尔弗雷德肩上。王耀这才发觉那名服务员已然穿上素白色的水袖短衣和短裙，露出下身细细的小腿肚和单边莹白蕾丝腿环，到愈发像插在客厅瓶子里的小苍兰，生来便是陪客人欣赏把玩的。阿尔弗雷德笑盈盈地搂着他的腰，忽而像是想起了什么，又转头问向王耀：</p><p>“你要来点酒吗？只喝茶也挺无聊的。”阿尔弗雷德从兜里掏出一捆烟卷，递给王耀一支，自己也叼了一根，唤服务员给他点上：“不过应当没你在你家无聊吧？欸，说到这我也帮弗朗茨问问——他一直很纳闷：明明你先前什么种类的Omega都碰过，怎么就突然会一根筋地想不开去结了婚？”</p><p>王耀没有急着回答。他仰头望了望包房里开的正盛的紫金色水晶吊灯，垂挂着的人造水晶如人鱼流下的一簇簇眼泪——他隐约想起某个逝去的下午。在一片黄腾腾的向日葵花海里，他望见一朵玫瑰色的浮云，这是伊利亚的眼睛。他穿着一件洗净了的旧衬衫，揣着一竹篮子的向日葵，整个人有一股春日清新的味道......那好像是他们第一次约会的场景。王耀恍惚着穿过花海与他对视，那双眼又化作了一排一排的龙凤烛的火光。火光在织金帐幔前跳跃。伊利亚隔着喜纱羞怯地耸肩，悄悄地拽他的手指。他歪着头向他微笑，整个人像红玻璃纸包扎着一个贵重的大洋娃娃......王耀伸出手，还未碰到伊利亚的脸，这玫瑰色的清醒梦便被狠狠地摔碎了，手心只有瓷杯温热的触感。他皱着眉头眯眼，又轻轻甩了甩头，猛地拔起桌上的瓷杯，将茶一饮而尽：</p><p>“点杯酒吧。”</p><p>“好嘞。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻嗤笑了一声，跟着那名服务员出去点酒。再进来时便又带了几个生面孔。王耀托起脸翘着二郎腿撇了这些人一眼，又去凝视着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德将手心的账单揉成一团纸球，突然投向王耀，被王耀熟练地用手掌接下了。阿尔弗雷德见他似乎对这群人兴致缺缺，冷笑了一声，复问：“其实Hero也很在意啦。不过看在咱们这多少年的友谊，你应该不会介意Hero说的太直白了些——你明明之前总说什么‘万花丛中过，片叶不沾身’，如今却成了我们这些人中唯一结婚的那个。老王，Hero当真想不通，那头蠢熊到底哪里好了，竟能把你吃的死死的。”</p><p>“欸，弗雷迪卡。我就问你一个问题：你现在几岁了？”</p><p>“24啊，怎么了？”</p><p>“24啊。”王耀自顾自给自己续了杯红酒，举到眼前观赏了一番，又放了片黄瓜醒醒酒，才小口小口地抿起来：“那也快30了......你家老头子没催过你结婚吗？”</p><p>“当然催过。”阿尔弗雷德一听见关于自己老头子的消息就忍不住撇嘴。他的脸上浮起一层罕见的怒气，嘟嘟囔囔着道：“Gosh。每每到节假日不得不去拜访孝敬，老头子就开始催这催那，特别是结婚——结婚有什么好的？找个Omega当累赘？我才不想这样呢，这可一点都不自由——啊，Hero什么时候才能摆脱那个该死的老顽固的魔爪啊！”</p><p>“等你当真自力更生再说吧。”王耀挑起眉嘲讽了一句。他摊开手掌心的小票，道：“这家的酒一般，不是太纯正。算了，这餐就由我请。我先回去了。”</p><p>“喂喂喂！”阿尔弗雷德惊诧的猛地跃起：“耀？王耀？老王头？.......哦天，你还是你吗。结了个婚，就整个人被夺舍了？”</p><p>王耀摸出裤带里的手机，扫了眼消息列表，扭头去看阿尔弗雷德，道：“没什么。我对这些人不感兴趣......脂粉味太浓。”</p><p>“好罢，看来这家不怎么和你胃口。”阿尔弗雷德悻悻地揉了揉鼻梁。他推了推眼镜，也跟着王耀走出包厢。</p><p>外边是一大群酒鬼狂欢的场地。王耀在蹦迪到几乎丧失理智的人群里左蹿右蹿，还是免不了一不小心拌着陌生人的皮鞋跟，平地摔了个趔趄——他直挺挺地倒在地上，骨头疼的嘎吱作响，突然察觉一双温热的大手搂住他的腰，将他一骨碌抱了起来！王耀瞪大了眼睛看眼前的景色天翻地覆，又在下一秒变成了先前酒鬼们狂欢的现场。只是那个绊倒他的“罪魁祸首”俏俏立于他面前，稍长的刘海遮住半双眼，隐在铂金色刘海底下的紫黛色的漂亮眼睛无辜地眨了眨。仗着音乐放的震天响，他顾不得礼仪，直接朝着王耀耳朵吹气：“先生你还好吗——”</p><p>“我......我很好！”王耀惊的抖起下颚骨，过了半晌才缓缓张开了嘴说话。他自觉声音很轻，更不知那人是否听清自己的回答——但那个有着紫黛色漂亮眼眸的高大男人只是回赠他一个浅浅的微笑，便擦身而去了。王耀像是生锈的机械般跟着那人的身影回头望去，直到他隐逸在人群里才猛地清醒过来——他突然感觉身旁环绕的音乐仿佛开足马力的火车，呜呜放着汽，直直向这边冲来又袭走。空中大放烟火，地上花炮乱飞，车上满载着摇旗呐喊的人群，震的他那颗心隆隆敲着胸腔疼的刺骨，却不知在庆祝什么，在欢喜什么。他赶忙穿过人群跑出夜店。阿尔弗雷德已然在门外徘徊了片刻。他纳闷地问道他怎么逗留了这么久。王耀只能喘气之余双手一齐比划，解释自己被狂欢的人群绞进去了，绞得像扭毛巾似的，绞的生疼。</p><p> </p><p>自从得知伊利亚怀孕后，王耀便抢着要他辞职，好说歹说劝了好一阵子，才哄着对方去申请辞职书。伊利亚也就懒得再出去了。他是年轻时翘了家的顽固分子，身旁没什么朋友，养胎的时候就捧着电脑打游戏，专玩那些不怎么依赖排名的单机游戏，却因此在网上也遇着群志同道合的网友，每天戴着个耳机敲键盘，有时竟是连王耀的敲门声都听不见了。王耀在小区里溜达了一会儿散心，望来望去只见就自家还亮着暖黄色的灯，叹了一口气，匆匆跑了上去。</p><p>“你回来啦。”</p><p>不太寻常，王耀今日刚一推门就撞入伊利亚温柔的视线里。他虚虚倚靠在客厅通往卧室的走廊墙壁上，穿着身米白色的小熊睡衣（王耀结婚后特意买的），双手交叉抱着已然显怀的肚子，长长的刘海垂在眼窝一侧，特意扮作犹抱琵琶半遮面的样子。王耀脱下灰黑色风衣挂在衣架上，就像脱缰野马般蹿去亲他的脸颊，被伊利亚无情地推去了洗浴室。</p><p>“脏死了。”伊利亚羞红了脸念叨，“一股子香烟的气味。”</p><p>“好啦好啦。”王耀像是情窦初开的小朋友般害羞地挠了挠头。他低下头解自己的头绳，让头发自行散落下来，再朝伊利亚挥挥手，还比了个熟练的飞吻：“等我哦~”</p><p>王耀裹着一身雾气从浴室里走出来时伊利亚早已不等在原地了。王耀舒畅地伸懒腰打了个哈欠，下意识地在客厅里望了望，突然发觉自己的风衣不见了！他急急忙忙跑去卧室，卧室里没有人，又跑去洗衣房。见伊利亚托着一捆衣服正往洗衣机里送，他顿了顿，平复了下心跳，装作毫不在意地走进，俯身凑到伊利亚耳边轻声过问：</p><p>“伊廖沙，我的那件大衣是洗掉了吗？”</p><p>“欸，怎么了？”伊利亚没有抬头看他。他仍然单膝跪在洗衣机前，往里头塞衣服。</p><p>“啊......没事没事......我明天本来想再穿一天的，既然你洗掉了那就洗掉吧。”</p><p>王耀随口扯了个谎。伊利亚抬头望他，那双赤红色的眼眸冷漠的和王耀的眼睛对视，像是一瞬间看穿了他的谎言。王耀霎时惊出几滴冷汗，可在下一秒伊利亚又举起了手伸向他，眼角像蓄满了温柔的笑泡，软软地朝他嘟囔几句，要他拉自己起来。王耀自是顺坡下驴，蹲下身搂住他的胯，直接将他整个人抱起。伊利亚咯咯咯地轻声笑着。他挽住王耀的肩膀，一只手捶他的后背，一只手去拽他的头发，双脚也不听话地一蹬一蹬的，像是偏要王耀放自己下来。王耀又怎能领情？他一路小跑跑回卧室，像是抢了人家良家妇女押回深山做压寨媳妇的混混，咬着伊利亚的睡衣纽扣扯巴，竟是给他已然解开了两个扣子。他将伊利亚送到床上，信息素已然在不经意间填充这间房的角角落落，将他与他的爱人细细密密地圈了起来——这是他自找的。王耀想起第一次带伊利亚去检查时那位老医生的劝告：在Omega怀孕时做爱，最好等到胎儿成型，也就是6个月之后......伊利亚好像也差不多了。王耀顺着伊利亚的眼眶慢慢地抹过去，将心底堆积的千万语都抹去。既然天时地利人和，还选择违抗自然就再也说不过去了。</p><p>他轻巧地将伊利亚的睡衣褪去，露出白皙、宽厚的胸膛。王耀捧起伊利亚的脸颊，贴上一个浅尝辄止的吻，却被对方猛地搂住，细细地研磨起来；伊利亚的舌尖轻巧地掠过王耀的口腔，带着王耀的舌尖跳和谐的伦巴舞曲，挂着一串晶莹的丝线溜了出来。伊利亚的脸颊洒满了鲜红色的细粉。他抬了抬腰，抓住王耀一只搂着他的腰线的手，拽着往自己下身送去。</p><p>“不要这么急嘛。”</p><p>王耀嘴上说着轻巧，手却顺水推舟地抚过伊利亚大腿间的软肉。他专心致志地亲吻他的眉间、眼角、脖颈、锁骨处，而后一头扎进伊利亚的胸膛，开始吸允起那两块饱胀的肥肉来——怀孕后的孕夫乳头会跟着涨大，越接近预产期越容易溢奶。王耀自然是享福的那位。他的舌尖灵活的在乳尖舔舐了几下，那乳头便颤巍巍地溢出了几滴乳白色的液滴，被王耀毫不留情地刮去。伊利亚媚眼低垂，轻轻发出几声满意的呻吟。他仰起头喘了口气，瞥了眼天花板的圆形壁灯，手指插入王耀散乱的碎发里揉搓，提醒王耀让他也去吸另一处，他涨着好疼。王耀这次却没听他的话。他突然停下动作，从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，放出自己挺立多时的物什，涂上厚厚一层冰冷的液体，又揽着伊利亚把压在底下的被子掀起来，盖在伊利亚的肚皮上。</p><p>伊利亚诧异地歪过头迷迷糊糊地瞪他，水汪汪的红眼睛毫无杀伤力地张大，诉无言的催促。</p><p>“怎么.....怎么了？”</p><p>“没事啦。我怕伤着孩子。”</p><p>也怕伤着你。王耀闻了闻空气中Alpha和Omega信息素交融的味道，再一次抵在伊利亚起起伏伏的胸膛上。他听了会那颗不住跳动着的属于伊利亚的心，好像一朵焦灼不安的向日葵，想把所有或显露出来的或埋在心底的温情全部给予他最爱的太阳——伊廖沙是爱着他的。王耀再忍不住，两手搂住伊利亚微微发胖的腰身，狠狠地顶入他。伊利亚发出一声满足的媚叹，如同一株小巧的蓓蕾在明媚的春日终于绽放了鲜花，盛开着迎接层层叠叠的阳光将他一次次地打磨，一次次淹没......王耀的手掌倾覆在伊利亚滚烫的物什上，而自己的阴茎则在他体内机械性地做活塞运动。他恍惚间抬起另一只手，手掌揉过伊利亚的身躯，又再次轻抚他的侧脸：他时而严肃时而妖媚的脸庞和身段上每一个微细的雕镂线条，王耀都再熟悉不过——熟悉的同时又开始渺茫，仿佛他是从哪个梦里生画的一张图；现在，他所做的那些清醒梦，已然穿过云里雾里，裹着凤冠霞帔，走过缀满玫瑰色的窗子，落在他眼前，落在他心底——不多的回忆，如果他将来还爱他，那大概会收拾进水晶瓶子里一遍遍琢磨，可如果他将来不再爱他，那就很可能碎成生命的碎壳，随着纷纷的岁月流走了。</p><p>伊利亚挺着肚子跟着一次次侵入叫出热气，像海里涌起波浪的时候听到的拍岸涛声，一层层地喘息，一层层地呜咽。呜咽久了便挂不住眼角的泪水开始细细地啜泣。王耀又绕着闭合的生殖腔摩擦了几圈，才从浓重的阴霾里清醒一些来。他手忙脚乱地去揩拭他的泪水。伊利亚于是一把抓过王耀的手掌，将其靠在自己的脸颊上捂热——毛茸茸的鬓发擦过王耀的指尖，王耀突然发觉伊利亚的刘海似乎也有些长了。长的快遮住半双眼了，长的.....愈发像他稍早前遇见的那个，有着紫黛色漂亮眼睛的男人。</p><p>王耀突然停止身下的动作。他紧紧地将伊利亚圈住，搂进自己怀里。他仰着头去够，去亲伊利亚的下巴，伊利亚疑惑地侧过头来瞥，王耀深吸一口气，张了张嘴，问：</p><p>“伊廖沙，实话告诉我。你有兄弟吗？”</p><p>“没......没有。”伊利亚下意识地深吸一口气后才慢吞吞地回答：“怎么了，耀。不继续了吗？”</p><p>“算了吧。”王耀的眼神暗了暗。他果断地拔了出来，蹭着伊利亚的大腿内侧摩擦几下，尽数射在外头。王耀往后移了两步，低头含住伊利亚的阴茎，让他在十几秒后也一并泄入自己的喉咙里。伊利亚蜷缩着身体缓了缓眩晕，而后犹犹豫豫地起身窥视王耀的动向。他陡然升起一阵来源不明的焦虑感，像是握住一块吸了水的流沙，可能下一秒就会从指缝漏出去——他突然想起自己从王耀口袋里摸出的票据，那张纸仍然静静地躺在衣服堆里，被他藏在王耀不可能去找寻的地方，难道王耀是注意到了什么？伊利亚心慌慌地乱跳，越是惧怕越是狠狠地盯着王耀看。可王耀只是扭了扭头，做做伸展运动，而后又扑上床，将伊利亚圈在自己怀里。</p><p>“没什么啦。我出去应酬也挺累的。就这样吧......对孩子好。”</p><p>他笑嘻嘻地扯着谎，又怕和伊利亚对视。只得赶忙拉上了灯，将他拥入自己怀里。王耀温柔地拍打着伊利亚的后背哄他入睡，直到对方发出熟悉的轻轻的鼾声后才眯起了眼。王耀将自己的额骨抵住伊利亚的额骨，手指挑逗着他略长的刘海，可眼前浮现出的已然不是那双熟悉的赤红色眼眸，而是那双隐在铂金色刘海之下的，紫黛色的漂亮眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>